memories of a forgotten past
by Carolla
Summary: O que poderia tornar infernal uma das formaturas de Alice Cullen? Só um vestido manchado? Não. Mas o que acontece quando ela lembra do seu passado? E seu caçador volta queredo a ela? a ficmelhorqueresumoeujuro! comentarios são bem vindos ;P ONE-SHOT.


Ia ser a melhor formatura, estava tudo perfeito. Eu estava deslumbrante no meu vestido roxo de tafetá. Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez para admirar minha produção. Sim, eu estava deslumbrante, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa...

- Vamos Alice – Rose me chamou interrompendo meus devaneios.

- Vamos.

Desci as escadas de madeira mais rápido do que o necessário, quando cheguei ao ultimo degrau Jasper estava a minha espera, lindo e encantador como sempre, por ele meu coração voltaria a bater. Saltei em seus braços e ele me segurou pela cintura, coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros enquanto fazia-me girar, trocamos um olhar intenso, eu sabia tudo o que ele sentia, bastava ver aqueles olhos.

- Você está linda – Ele sussurrou mesmo sabendo que todos podiam ouvir. E com aquele elogio ele arrancou de mim o sorriso mais sincero. Jazz sempre sabia me fazer sentir ainda melhor, me deixava radiante, e eu não precisava dizer isso, ele sentia. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, observei seu rosto, o qual toda vez que eu visse seria como se fosse a primeira vez, eu iria sentir a emoção de encontrá-lo, o amaria com a força de um primeiro amor.

- Ainda falta isso – Tirou de uma caixinha em seu bolso uma linda corrente prateada com pingente em forma de gota, foi para trás de mim e prendeu o presente no meu pescoço. Parecia que o calar havia sido feito para combinar com os meus brincos delicados de mesmo formato, a única diferença, é que o pingente do calar que ele havia me dado possuía pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes ao seu redor.

- Era o que faltava!

- E agora você está ainda mais perfeita.

- Mas como você sabia? – eu perguntei curiosíssima. Ele deu uma olhada Para Edward que estava em pé ao lado do seu piano e único companheiro em seus 118 anos. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo, eu pensei, "Você também é a melhor Alice" ele me respondeu.

- Se vocês já acabaram com essa baboseira toda, vamos logo! – Emmet, dizer isso era típico de Emmet. Já estávamos prestes a sair quando Esme e Carlisle apareceram, ela estava com os lindos cabelos caramelo presos em um coque muito elegante, e ele com o cabelo penteado para trás como ele habitualmente usava.

- Boa festa meninos – Nos desejou calorosamente. Esme tinha um grande instinto maternal. Um por um fomos no despedir deles. Entramos na BMW M3 da Rose e fomos para a festa de formatura, o vento batia em nossas faces e trazia com ele o cheiro das árvores e de terra molhada, quando chegamos apareceram "cheiros mais urbanos", e hoje estavam mais fortes, toda a cidade queria ver seus filhos, netos, sobrinhos...

O local que ia sediar o evento era lindo, minha roupa combinava com a decoração (ok, eu admito que vi a decoração antes de escolher minha roupa), ia parecer que era a **minha **festa. Saltamos do carro e Jasper estendeu sua mão para que eu segurasse, entramos de braços dados, mas antes paramos para uma foto.

Nós cinco escolhemos uma mesa mais reservada. Estavam tocando uma música lenta, poucos casais estavam na pista.

- Vamos dançar? – Emmet perguntou a Rosálie que logo aceitou, ela adorava se exibir, mas eu não a culpava, era dona de uma beleza exorbitante.

Fiquei apreciando a música de olhos fechados e acariciando o rosto do meu cavalheiro do Sul. Começou uma cessão eletrônica, a maioria dos casais adolescentes foi dançar e o casalzinho da nossa mesa voltou. Queria que a música anterior tivesse durado mais, não reprimi o impulso de mostrar a língua.

- Vou buscar alguma comida – Eu anunciei. Vi que Emmet ia perguntar para quê se não comiamos, o interrompi quando ele ia abrir a boca.

- Eu sei que não comemos Em – Ele fechou a cara quando eu disse o apelido – Mas precisamos manter as aparências. – Ele cruzou os braços e bufou. Eu também achava isso chato.

Andei até a mesa onde ficava o "banquete", coloquei varias comidas no prato, pra mim não importava o que era não ia engolir aquilo mesmo. Fui pegar um pouco de ponche ( aquela coisa verde parecia bili) quando alguém se bateu na garota de meu lado que estava com um copo cheio e derramou no meu vestido! Como não vi isso?!

Sai irritadíssima, e fui andando pesadamente até a minha mesa, larguei o prato de uma maneira qualquer e me joguei na cadeira.

- O que houve Alice? – Perguntou-me Edward de forma educada.

- Foi isso! – Eu havia levantado para exibir a enorme mancha que estragou a obra de arte que era aquele vestido.

- Não está tão mal quanto você acha – Minha Irmã tentou me consolar, mas era impossível.

Realmente Alice, não está tão mal – Pensei que Emmet ia fazer algum comentário positivo – Está pior do que você pode imaginar!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Eu berrei, será que ele não tinha sentimentos? Sentei-me, abracei Jasper e enterrei a cabeça no peito dele, que começou a afagar meus cabelos e fez com que eu me acalmasse.

Eu ia perturbar Emmet um pouco pensei maliciosamente. Como não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, fui jogando toda a comida daquele prato nele.

- O que foi Alice? – Ele me perguntou sem entender o motivo (dá pra acreditar)? Em quanto todos riam. O clima entre nós melhorou, já estávamos quites, e ele me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber disso. Até fizemos piadinhas um como outro, nada tirava minha alegria por muito tempo, nem aquela barbaridade com a minha roupa.

- Quer dançar? – Jazz me perguntou com um sorriso que eu não pude resistir.

- Claro! – A música que estava tocando já tinha melhorado. Estendi o braço para que ele me levantasse, fomos andando até o centro da pista de dança, ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e eu em seu ombro, unimos nosso corpos e as mão que ainda estavam livres. Dançamos nosso ritmo, um pouco mais devagar que a música, mas aproveitávamos o momento.

Meu loiro alto não gostava de se exibir, só que estávamos prestando atenção um no outro, não importava quem estava olhando, o mundo podia acabar e nem íamos ligar.

Jazz começou a sussurrar coisas lindas no meu ouvido, eu choraria se pudesse, ele era tão romântico! Mas o momento acabou mais rápido do que queria. Vi um par de olhos vermelhos me fitando, e um punhado de cabelos loiros que caiam sobre ele. Parei subitamente; aquilo me trouxe algumas lembranças terríveis do meu passado. Eu conhecia os olhos rubros de algum lugar, de momentos muito desagradáveis. Eu sempre quis me lembrar do que havia acontecido comigo, mas não naquela forma e naquele lugar.

- O que você viu meu amor? – ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, devia ter sentido o meu susto.

- Eu não vi nada. Lembrei algumas coisas do meu passado.

- Mas isso é bom não é? – Ele perguntou sem ter certeza se a resposta seria positiva.

- Não- abaixei a cabeça- Me lembrei de momentos horríveis, os meus últimos.

Jasper passou o braço pela minha cintura e voltamos para onde estávamos. Todos ficaram curiosos para saber o que eu tinha. Comecei a explicar.

- E-eu vi, ou melhor, lembrei de coisas que aconteceram antes de eu me tornar o que sou.

- E então, você era uma vidente louca ou trabalhava em um caba...

- Não! – Jazz cortou Emmet fuzilando-o com os olhos; ele ia levantar, mas eu coloquei a mão em sua coxa para impedir.

Comecei a contar para todos o que havia lembrado.

- As memórias vieram quando eu estava dançando e de repente eu vi um par de olhos escarlate com algumas mechas loiras caindo por cima.

- Mas o que esse vampiro que você acha que conhece tem com o seu passado? – minha irmã perguntou sem entender.

- Você vai entender Rosálie. – A medida que lembrava ia contando.

- Eu estava em um quarto, havia um senhor conversando comigo...

_ Flash back_

_O senhor era lindo, devia ter uns 40 anos, pele pálida, cabelos escuros como breu, seu nariz era anguloso e os traços fortes, com um olhar angelical. Poderia ser uma obra de Michelangelo._

_- Sabe Alice, hospícios são lugares para loucos, e você na é louca._

_- Eu não sou. Meus pais acham que quando eu vejo o futuro é coisa da minha cabeça, que sou maluca. E fugindo do assunto, porque você não me chama de Mary?_

_- Existem muitas Marys por aqui, você é a única Alice – Falou a última parte sorrindo._

_Eu já estava cansada de ficar sentada na cama, me levantei respirando profundamente e estiquei o corpo._

_- Me leva pro jardim? – Eu pedi fazendo um cara de criança quando quer muito algo._

_- Tudo bem, mas não podemos demorar, tenho que ver outros pacientes._

_- Certo, vamos logo! – Me apressei até a porta, rodopiei e fui caminhado com calma (ficar rodando pelo corredor não era um comportamento normal)._

_- Você parece uma bailarina! – Meu amigo e enfermeiro falou entre risos._

_Quando chegamos peguei uma flor e fiquei girando entre os dedos, sentei em um banco. Eu adorava sentir a liberdade naquela parte da clinica._

_Senti a estranha sensação de que alguém estava com os olhos cravados na minha nuca. Virei para trás só para confirmar se havia realmente alguém ali, e vi __aquele__ par de olhos e cabelos cor de trigo, o resto da imagem estava meio enevoada -, eu era boa em apagar fatos ou pessoas desagradáveis da minha memória, mas algumas coisas não podem ser completamente esquecidas._

_- Você sabe quem é aquele rapaz? – Perguntei ao meu amigo._

_- Droga!Eu sabia que ele ia voltar!_

_- O quê? – Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, me pegou pela cintura e em segundos, não sei como estávamos fora do hospício. Era possível tamanha velocidade?_

_- O quê você fez?!_

_- Não dá pra explicar agora._

_- Por quê? – Mais uma vez fiquei sem resposta, só mudou o modo que me carregava para como se carrega uma noiva e disparou a correr. Era tão rápido, era sobre-humano. Eu só podia ver borrões quando olhava pros lados. _

_- Eu vou pega-la! – Não conhecia a voz, mas tinha certeza que era de quem estávamos fugindo, e a pessoa se referia a mim. Alguém me perseguia. Quando eu ia começar a chorar caímos no chão. O perseguidor nos alcançou e agarrou minha perna._

_- Não! – EU gritei. Meu amigo me puxou para ele e se colocou na minha frente. Fui me arrastando pelo chão até uma caverna próxima, estávamos em uma floresta, devia ser a que ficava ao lado da clinica. Abracei meus joelhos e lagrimas escorreram pela minha face. Eu podia ouvir os sons brutais e grunhidos vindos lá de fora. O que era aquilo meu Deus?_

_Ouvi passou vindos em direção a caverna, a luta havia acabado._

_- Seu cheiro é muito atraente sabia? É tão... Doce. – Não, aquela não era a voz que eu esperava ouvir. O pânico tomou canta de mim e a adrenalina pulsava forte em minhas veias._

_- Saia daqui! – Eu gritei com o pouco de coragem que me restava, ou talvez fosse o meu instinto de sobrevivência. Ele riu e começou a vir lentamente em minha direção. Não havia pra onde fugir._

_- Sabe, eu senti o seu cheiro logo quando eu passei por aquele lugar seu cheiro estava muito forte no jardim, era um aroma muito doce, melhor de que qualquer coisa que já senti, não podia deixar de procurar a dona do aroma que me deixou louco. – Ele estava a centímetros de mim, e sustentava meu olhar, seus olhos profundamente pretos mostravam um desejo insaciável. Meu coração ia sair do peito._

_- Você não vai fazer isso com ela! – Sim, sim! Era aquela voz que eu esperava. Eles recomeçaram a briga, fechei os olhos. Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade meu amigo saiu vitorioso. Não sei onde estava o caçador agora._

_- Alice – Sentou ao meu lado – Ele pode voltar a qualquer momento._

_- O que ele quer comigo? - choraminguei._

_- Você o atraiu de alguma forma. Mas me ouça, vou precisar fazer uma coisa, para evitar que o caçador venha novamente atrás de você. Não é agradável, mas vai salvar sua vida._

_- O quê? – Como ele poderia fazer algo ruim comigo depois de ter salvado a minha vida?!_

_- Não faça perguntas._

_- C-certo. – Minha voz falhou._

_Ele levantou e eu fiz o mesmo, me pediu para fechar os olhos e obedeci. De repente senti dentes se cravando em meu pescoço, quando ele afastou eu cai no chão, o local estava em chamas e eu não parava de gritar. _

_Fim do flash back_

- Foi isso.

- Seu passado foi muito triste.

- Muito triste mesmo Rose. Eu me arrependo das vezes que quis lembrar.

- Vamos embora Edward anunciou.

- Vocês vão acabar com minha diversão. – Quando Emmet vai parar de ser implicante?

Fomos para o carro. Quando chegamos em casa Esme e Carlisle estranharam. Jazz me poupou de explicar tudo de novo fazendo isso para mim. Minha "mãe" me abraçou e disse:

- Não se preocupe filha, nós mudamos de novo, não vai ter problema nenhum.

- Vamos para outro lugar ainda hoje.

- Para onde Carlisle? - Jasper perguntou.

- Um lugar chamado Forks, vivemos lá há muito tempo, você e Alice ainda não eram parte da família. Mas não importa agora, vou deixar uma carta no trabalho explicando nossa partida, invento qualquer coisa. Quando eu voltara partimos.

Subi a escadas e joguei todas as minhas coisas nas malas, coloquei minhas coisas e a de Jazz no carro de Edward, as dele já estavam lá, Rose e Emmet colocaram as deles em seus próprios carros, Esme no de Carlisle.

Quando ele voltou todos já estávamos prontos. Partimos a toda velocidade.

- Estou com medo, qual motivo ele tem para voltar a me caçar?

- Algumas pessoas nunca aceitam perder meu amor. Mas não fique assim, eu te protejo a qualquer custo.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar, e quando voltar, eu estarei pronta, para enfrentá-lo.

Quem me perguntasse sobre o meu passado, ia ter como resposta "eu não me lembro de nada", só iria responder verdadeiramente quando me lembrasse de tudo, e só o faria quando a ultima parte existente da minha antiga vida fosse só memória. Meu caçador.


End file.
